


Anything for you

by ysaintlorraine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crochet, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ysaintlorraine/pseuds/ysaintlorraine
Summary: Based on another prompt on OTP Prompt Generator:"Bokuto participating in Akaashi's hobby even if it doesn't personally interest them."
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Anything for you

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! I know nothing about crocheting. My sister loves it though and she can make cellphone pouches.

Koutarou entered the living room to see Keiji sitting on the couch, surrounded by numerous yarn balls of various colours.

"Whatcha making, Keiji?" He asked his husband, going over to sit on the couch's arm rest. A few months ago, Keiji decided to learn how to crochet as a hobby. It was suggested to him by Shouyou who saw it from his colleague, Hitoka who crochets blankets and scarves for her business. It's a very involved and time consuming hobby which is perfect for when Keiji needs something to occupy his mind during those days when his mental health is not doing so well. He started it as a way to cope but overtime, he found that he actually enjoyed making scarves, little pouches, and even huge blankets.

"Hmm...I'm making a sweater for Caramel." Keiji replied, his forehead scrunched up as he focused on the task at hand.

Koutarou couldn't help but be mesmerized at how smooth and graceful Keiji's hand looked as his fingers moved to pull the thread of yarn over and under using the hook. It was almost like magic.

He knew what crocheting was for Keiji in the beginning. He feels touched to see, first hand, how it went from being a coping method to a hobby that his husband now truly loves. He spends most of his free time making sweaters and little socks and boots for their dogs, Shio and Caramel.

Koutarou chuckled as his gaze caught the two fluffballs laying in front of the TV, snuggled up into each other, while wearing the matching MSBY Black Jackals themed sweaters that Keiji made last week. To be honest, Koutarou shed a few tears when Keiji showed him the finished products.

He continued to watch Keiji for a few moments before a thought crossed his mind. Well, this thought has already crossed his mind multiple times but he just doesn't voice it out.

"Oh! Can you teach me how to do that?" Koutarou said, making Keiji pause and look at him.

"This? Crocheting?" Keiji asked, his forehead scrunched in genuine curiosity. It's not that he doesn't want to teach Koutarou, in fact it would be a great bonding activity for the both of them. It's just that he doesn't think his husband has the patience for crocheting.

He clearly remembers the day when they tried to build the Hogwarts lego set together as a "Valentine's Day Couple Activity", only for Koutarou to give up 20 minutes into it because he wants to do something else. And by something else, he meant something physical that involves moving around. So they ended up taking their dogs to the park and playing with them.

"Yeah," Koutarou replied, placing a finger in the middle of Keiji's forehead to smoothen out the scrunched up lines. "I mean, you always make cute things for us. I want to make cute things for you too… like, a sweater with my face on it."

Keiji chuckled as he gently grabbed Koutarou's hand that was resting on his forehead before placing a soft kiss on the back of it. Seeing as his husband had an ulterior motive, he might as well help him see it through.

"Sure. I'll teach you," He said, starting to re-arrange the yarn balls around him to make room for his husband. "Come on, there's more than enough space on this couch for the two of us."

And so, that's how the day was spent in the Bokuto household. Keiji taught Koutarou the basics of crocheting and, by the end of the day, his husband has managed to make a 5" x 5" crocheted square.

"Wait…like this?" Koutarou asked in the middle of their 'tutorial session' as he tried to make a chain stitch. It was quite loose at some parts and the yarn was starting to get a bit fuzzy, but it was a good start.

Keiji fondly watched Koutarou's face. His forehead was scrunched up and his eyebrows were close to meeting each other out of the pure look of concentration on his face. Keiji couldn't help but chuckle and quickly peck his husband's cheek.

"Yeah, you're doing great. Practice makes perfect, Kou." He said with a soft smile.

"Shh, Keiji... I need to concentrate. I need to do this for you… I want to make you the best sweater on Earth! You'll want to wear it everyday!" Koutarou playfully berated, clearly flustered by Keiji's affection judging by the light flush of his cheeks. Keiji let out an amused laugh.

"Okay, okay. I'll make us some dinner while you practice. Pizza sounds good?" Koutarou only nodded as a reply, eyes and mind still focused on what he has to do.

(A few months later…)

It's been a few months now since Koutarou asked Keiji to teach him hoe to crochet. Keiji can sum up these months in three words: stressful but rewarding. Koutarou being Koutarou had a hard time keeping his concentration. He is mostly a physical person who gets antsy when he's been stationary for too long. Keiji taught him how to crochet every other day just to give him the time to breathe. They tried to do it daily but Keiji could see how it stressed his husband. He proposed that they just learn twice a week but Koutarou insisted that he needs to learn how to do it properly.

"Kou…?" Keiji called out to a quiet apartment upon getting home from work. Shio and Caramel immediately ran from the living room to the front door to greet him. Keiji gave his two babies hugs, kisses, and scratches on their favourite spots. "I missed you too. Now, where's your Dad?"

Upon hearing the word "Dad", Shio and Caramel barked before running back to the living room. So, that's where Koutarou probably is.

Keiji walked over to the living room and was about to call out Koutarou's name again when he noticed his husband lying down on the couch, fast asleep. Light snores can be heard which meant that Koutarou must've been doing something very exhausting prior to taking a nap. Keiji let out an amused huff before grabbing the blanket from the lounge chair that it was resting on. He was just about to lay it on top of his husband's sleeping figure when he noticed the little package nestled in Koutarou's arms. It was a small bundle wrapped in red wrapping paper with a card that says "FOR AKAASHI :) I LOVE YOU! - Kou"

Keiji already had an assumption of what the gift contained. His mind flashed back to the time when he would wake up in the middle of the night or early in the morning to an empty spot beside him only to find out that Koutarou has been spending hours in their study room crocheting something. He didn't dare ask what it was because he knows that Koutarou will tell, or show, him someday.

Keiji guessed that that day finally arrived.

He pried the package from Koutarou's clutch, being careful as to not wake up his clearly exhausted husband. The package is soft. Of course. It's obviously some kind of clothing item. He already knew that Koutarou was going to make him a sweater but he absolutely refused to let Keiji take a peek so, he only knows what it's going to be and not what it actually looks like. He carefully opened it to reveal a dark turquoise sweater. Upon closer inspection, he could see that the crochet was kind of messy in some parts but overall it was decent and really great for someone who has just started learning how to crochet a few months ago.

A smile was already starting to form on his lips from how proud he is of Koutarou's progress.

Keiji took out the sweater from the packaging to fully inspect it. He let out an audible gasp at what was printed on the front.

There, right smack in the middle, was his husband's cartoonized face, smiling brightly at him. In Cartoon Koutarou's arms were the equally adorable and cartoonized version of Shio and Caramel. Looking at the three of them printed on the sweater immediately drained the exhaustion from Keiji's body. He could feel his smile growing. He could feel his body getting warm from the love radiating from this piece of clothing made entirely by his husband.

"...Keiji?" Koutarou's groggy voice caught his attention. Keiji looked on over to see the other man start to sit up with a sleepy and dopey smile making its way on his lips. "You're here… and you saw my gift… Do you like it?"

"I love it. A lot." Keiji said with a soft and fond expression painted on his face. "This…this is really amazing, Kou. I…I love it. You did great. You did more than great--"

Koutarou blinked sleepily before grabbing Keiji by the waist and making him sit on his lap, his body pressed against his husband's back. Keiji leaned back and relaxed into Koutarou's arms.

"T'was so hard…" Koutarou mumbled against his neck. "But worth it."

Keiji chuckled. His husband must've stayed up all night to work on the sweater until this afternoon judging by how sleepy and clingy he is right now. He clutched the sweater to his chest, nuzzling it to inhale the oh-so-familiar scent of his husband. It's not the most well-made sweater but it's perfect. It's perfect for him especially for days when Koutarou would be away for a match overseas. It's warm. It's soft. It's comforting. Keiji's mind went back to the day Koutarou asked him to teach him to crochet.

"I want to make you the best sweater on Earth! You'll want to wear it everyday!" That's what he said back then and…to be honest, Koutarou really did made true to his promise. Keiji could see himself wearing this sweater everyday. It's not ideal, practical, or hygienic but if your husband made you something as cute as this you'll want to wear it for every moment of your life too, right?

"I'm never doing that again…" Keiji heard Koutarou mumble under his breath, his chin comfotably rested on Keiji's shoulder. "Too hard…and my head hurts."

Keiji let out a soft laugh.

"Thank you, Kou… really. I love it so much." He said, still holding the sweater close and further snuggling into the other man's arms. "And I love you."

"I love you too, Keiji." was the quiet response. A few moments later, it was followed by light snores. He's fallen back to sleep. 

"Don't worry. You can leave the crocheting to me." Keiji told his sleeping spouse, a small amused smile painted on his lips. He doesn't know what he did in his past life to deserve this but, as he felt the loving embrace of his husband and as he watched their two dogs curled up next to the TV, Keiji knows that he's going to treasure each and every moment given to him. Until his last breath.

**Author's Note:**

> I named their dogs Shio and Caramel because "shio" is the Japanese word for salt and I can imagine Bokuto suggesting those names because they can be called SALTED CARAMEL. 
> 
> You can suggest some plots/prompts to me on Twitter (@ysaintlorraine). I really just use the prompt generator for ideas because I don't have the creativity to come up with my own.


End file.
